


Weather: HOT

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Weather: HOT

_God, it's hot_ , Harry thought as he took a sip of lemonade. He felt the cool liquid sliding down his throat, the tart lemon tingling on his tongue. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the T-shirt he'd been wearing when he first began working in the garden that morning but had removed in the heat of the day. As he stood to get back to work, he quickly found himself enveloped in robes of black. About to protest it was far too hot to be associated with anything of that colour, Harry found a hand in his pants and lips at his ear.

"You think you can tease me all day, Mr. Potter?" Severus whispered before licking the sweat from the back of Harry's neck, his hand massaging Harry's hardening prick.

"Not teasing," Harry panted, thrusting into Severus's cool fingers. 

"Oh?" Severus sped his movement, thumb catching the head of Harry's prick, smearing the drops of precome along the shaft. "All that skin exposed for all and sundry to ogle while I was inside working?"

Harry laughed. "No one can see me here, Sev-oh!" Harry gasped as Severus slipped his other hand down the back of Harry's jeans, a finger tip resting in the crack of his arse.

"Here and now," Severus said, working his finger closer to his goal.

"Fuck, yes," Harry replied, pushing his jeans and pants down his thighs until they pooled at his ankles. He made to stand but Severus's hand was at his back.

"Stay like that," Severus murmured and Harry shivered in anticipation, holding onto his shins to balance himself. Two slick fingers entered him and were quickly replaced with something else. Both men groaned as Severus pushed inside with a single thrust. Gripping Harry's slick hips, Severus wasted no time working up a sweat himself, balls slapping loudly against Harry's own. 

When Severus finally reached around and grasped Harry's prick, Harry cried out and came with a shout, come coating his stomach and running down his chest to his face. Severus thrust once more, pulsing deep inside.

Harry saw stars as he righted himself and his thighs burned from the stance he'd held. When he turned around, he realized Severus had taken a seat in the chair under the umbrella and was drinking his lemonade.

"That's mine, you know," Harry said as he cleaned his chest and face. 

"I've worked up quite a sweat," Severus said, taking another sip of the cold drink. "I think I shall sit and watch my gardener for the rest of the afternoon."

"Your gardener? Must be quite a catch," Harry replied playfully.

"He is indeed," Severus said, lips curling into a smile. Harry leaned down and kissed the man roughly. "Off you go."

"Yes, sir," Harry turned and went back to his work, whistling a Muggle tune he knew.

_Man it's a hot one, like seven inches from the midday sun..._


End file.
